Propuesta Indecente
by Yukkil0v3r
Summary: "Tell me Sakura have you ever done something sinful before? Don't you know adventure taste better when it smells like danger." Kakashi is hell bent on showing Sakura how a Goddess like her should truly be treated, if only he could steal her away from a certain Uchiha. But what's this? The Uchiha is throwing the party of the century, this could be the moment he's been waiting for!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not a songfic but I recommend that you listen to Romeo Santos "Propuesta Indecente" so you visualize Kakashi holding you and translating the lyrics in your ear!**

Being Hokage isn't as fun as it sounds and Kakashi could vouch for that he had no idea how the idiot Naruto would handle it; then again he had a talent for accomplishing complicated things. He had been Hokage for about a year now and so far he hated it, he couldn't wait for Naruto to be ready to take his place. The only silver lining in his never ending black abyss was the fact he got the most beautiful helper in all of Konoha. Sakura had started helping him when Shizune couldn't get him to do any work. So she brought in the one person he was slightly afraid off; Sakura had been unimpressed by his behavior and threatened to break and heal every bone in his body if he didn't get to work, needless to say she was very persuasive.

xxXXxx

Sasuke and Sakura had started dating around the same time that she started working for Kakashi. It was always a battle for who got to spend more time with her. She was either persuading Kakashi to do his work, healing everyone and anyone that came into the hospital, creating new medicines and antidotes, or getting Sasuke to open up to everyone who he has grown up with. It seemed like one way or another Konoha could not run smoothly without her there. On nights that she would work late with Kakashi for some reason or another Sasuke would always find a reason to come looking for Sakura disrupting their time together, always leaving behind an ever irritated Kakashi.

The thing was in the process of training her all those years ago Kakashi did the taboo; he had fallen in love with her. He didn't mean for it to happen but she had been so committed to not falling behind and proving to everyone that she wasn't useless; her dedication to everything she put her mind to accomplish is what started his admiration of her. Let's just say at first it was all innocent until she began to work with him then he began to notice other things apart her determination.

xxXXxx

The way her shirt would rise up and he could get a peek at the taut flesh of her stomach as she reach for things a little too high for her. Or the way her pants would hug her just right and the fact that she wore white pants wouldn't help him at all, no it didn't help it just made things a lot harder for him. He made it his mission to see how much he could affect her; it had become a private challenge.

Being an Anbu all those years ago had been good to him it let him learn the art of seduction from many different countries. Sakura was different from his past conquest she was a very stubborn and dedicated women. She had been loyal to Sasuke all these years and breaking that would not be easy. But the way he treated her pissed him off. Sasuke thought he knew everything about her but he was wrong there was so much more that she didn't let people in on. Like her love of dancing and the desire to learn exotic languages, and the Uchiha was nowhere near adequate enough to give her these thing, but he was!

He started slow on those long nights that it was just the two of them in his dim office he would play some of the music he had gathered from other lands. His most sensual and favorite choices were always in Spanish after all it was the language of love. When he would play it she would always stop and listen ignoring whatever work she was supposed to be doing, true she couldn't understand most of it be she couldn't help but feel some type of tension in the air when he would play his music. When it was in the air he would find any reason to touch her, even if it was in the most minimal of ways, it was entice a beautiful smile out of her.

" _Sakura would you come here and point out where it is that I have to sign these papers. She came around his desk to lean over what he was reading he rolled his chair enclosing her in. Lightly he started tracing patterns all along her back, in rhythm to the song._

" _Sakura care to know what he is saying."_

 _Sakura was too tongue tied and red all she could do was hum in agreement._

 _Slowly he started running his fingers up her bare arms as he leaned into her slender body and put his mask covered lips up to her ear, and whispered, "He's asking if you have ever acted sinful before, adventure feels better if it smells like danger. So tell me Sakura have you ever done anything sinful?" Pressing his body fully against hers he ran his long skillful fingers along her arms skimming his fingers underneath her breast._

 _Sakura gasped she knew she should pull away! She was with Sasuke after all but she couldn't, it was as if Kakashi had put a spell on her trapping her unable to move from his grasps. He always made her feel things that not even Sasuke could. He had barely touched her and she was already aching to be touched even more by him._

" _Se..n..si please stop."_

 _Kakashi smirked, " Ka..ka..shi, Sakura I'm not your sensei anymore we are equals. As a matter a fact I wouldn't mind calling you sensei."_

 _Sakura was shocked the only one who had ever said that was Tsunade, hearing it coming from him meant so much more. She was so shocked that she didn't realize he had gotten up until he pulled her smaller body up against his stronger form. She fit in his arms perfectly she was his missing puzzle piece; he just had to get her to see it his way._

 _He lowered his left hand to the small of her back; she was so small compared to him that his fingers grazed the top part of her butt. His right hand wrapped tightly around her left hand as he began to move them in tune to the music as he continued to whisper in her ear._

" _If i steal a kiss would you be mad, what would you say if i seduce you tonight, let the windows fog up and the only rule is for you to enjoy." lowering his hand down her hips to her leg right below her skirt, he really couldn't thank the gods enough for her wearing a skirt that night. He kept whispering in her ear "If i lift up your skirt, would you allow me to measure your sensitivity? What do you say Sakura, will you give me the permission to feel you? Leaning down to her face slowly using his other hand to pull down his mask and grazing his lips to hers._

 _Before he could take his prize he oh so wished for, there was a knock on the door. Causing Sakura to snap out of her trance and finally pushing Kakashi away. Growling at the door Kakashi told the person to enter as he made his way back to his desk. Turning to see her with her back to him facing his bookcase._

 _Sasuke came in earning an irritated look from Kakashi and a shamefully one from Sakura. He simply lifted a brow at their reactions but decided to question Sakura later._

" _Good evening Hokage-sama, don't you think it's rather late for you and Sakura to still be here alone, people might start to talk. After all she is with me and I can't have the Uchiha's name damaged anymore."_ _Sasuke gave Kakashi a rather dry sarcastic look._

 _The look of pain on Sakura's face as she looked away from Sasuke and turned back to the bookcase so he wouldn't see how his words had upset her. That angered him more than Sasuke's words, that bastard always knew what to say to hurt her. He had to do something soon if he didn't Sasuke would crush Sakura's spirit and turn her back into the meek bashful little girl she had been when he left her all those years ago. No, he wouldn't let that little prick extinguish her fire ever again!_

 _Smirking under his mask Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and said, "Don't worry Sasuke I don't mind people talking if it's about me and Sakura. Besides I care not of appearances like you do!"_

 _Sakura turned around blushing as she processed the words Kakashi was saying. Putting her hand over her heart she felt her heart skip a few beats._

 _Sasuke just tisked, annoyed that he had been outdone by his former Sensei. "Either way Hokage-Sama I came to take Sakura home and to bring you this." It was a white stationery envelope typically used for wedding invitations. Throwing it on his desk and walking out pulling Sakura along with him not even letting her say good bye to Kakashi as he pulled her along._

 _With shaking hands Kakashi lifted the envelope scared to see his worst nightmares brought to life. It started out as he expected_

 _We cordially invite you to the reopening of the Uchiha Compound_

 _Kakashi physically relaxed a little bit after reading those words. He kept on reading_

 _We request your presence in this memorable moment._

 _Please save the date for this grand event._

 _Formal attire_

 _Please RSVP. With Sakura Haruno_

 _It seemed that little bastard was finally getting everything together for the great come back to the uchihas that meant he might have decided to propose to Sakura and that could not happen. After all he planned on stealing her from him. Thinking of a plan he sent his Chakra out looking for the one man that knew of his dilemma and then encouraged it too. Gai would be his perfect wing man well more like just a wing man either way he knew that with Gai on his side he could get Lee to do anything and that's what he was counting on._

 _xxXXxx_

Sakura had been too busy to fully think about what had almost happened that night. She liked to convince herself that it was because she was tired and it was late, the foreign music. That was the only logical explanation it hadn't been because she was attracted to Kakashi her former sensei. Yet whenever she thought of that night she would start blushing and her heart skipped a few beats.

Internally growling to herself she snapped out of those dark thoughts and went on with planning the party. Everyone in Konoha had been talking about and the majority of the guest had already RSVP'd, that is everyone but Kakashi she told herself that she wasn't dissapointed that it didn't matter at all. But then again it wouldn't be the first time she would be lying to herself. Like when she said some of the things that Sasuke said to her didn't hurt her. Or the fact that sometimes he made her feel like that useless little girl again incapable of nothing but following him around instead of this badass women who she knew she was. She had surpassed Tsunade years ago and was one of the strongest ninjas in the world but that didn't seem to matter when he looked or talked to her a certain way.

Kakashi on the other hand made her feel like a goddess like there were no other women besides her. But no she couldn't do anything she was happy she had waited so long for this. That's the lie she liked to tell herself every day.

Ino knew there had been something on the pinkette's mind for days but she wouldn't pry those days were over for her, she just silently sent her support knowing that whatever she was internally fighting about she would help her friend out.

The night finally came of the big party everyone was in their best outfits. Sasuke was smug up until the brim everything was just as planned, everything was perfect and he finally felt on top of the world just as a Uchiha should. He couldn't asked for a better turnout there were people from Suna, Kirigakure,Kumogakure, Iwagakure; everyone was here for him and he felt great. What was even better Kakashi hadn't RSVP'd that meant he wouldn't be showing up making him look bad and Sasuke look better by extent yes this would be a good night. Tonight he would propose to Sakura and get her trained in the correct ways of an Uchiha wife, and hopefully get her away from Kakashi and the hospital; her beauty was only to be looked at from far and admired, yes tonight was indeed the beginning of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Having to invite Karin had killed Sakura she argued with Sasuke that the girl didn't like her and she would be uncomfortable with her there. He had argued that she was being spoiled and he wouldn't have it, Karin had been a huge part of his life when he was away and she was important to him. That had really stung more than anything it was as if he was saying that Karin was there for him when she wasn't, it wasn't her fault that he had left her behind and yet he was making it seem like it was. The fact that he said she was important to him kept repeating over and over in her head he had never said anything like that too her, even if they had been going out for a while now and that irritated her more than anything.

The fact that the little twat was hanging all over Sasuke knowing that Sakura was with him irritated her even more. He wasn't even bothering to remove her from his person; it made her want to really stab him. Karin wore a face that knew what she was doing to Sakura and she was enjoying it a little bit too much. While Sakura worked, Karin and Sasuke enjoyed the party like it was for them.

Every so often he would look for her, and meet her eyes and smile like he liked how he saw her being a perfect hostess. Maybe he had underestimated Sakura she was being a perfect Uchiha wife even without training. She was making sure the party went on without a hitch despite the fact that it seemed that Karin was his date. It seemed like she was finally above that petty attitude he was not looking forward getting rid of. Besides Karin did mean something to him but she wasn't as beautiful as Sakura not to mention she wasn't as strong. Yes he picked the best person to be his wife and continue the Uchiha legacy.

The party was in so called full swing, there were plenty of drinks and food to go around to anyone on the outside it looked like the place to be. But if you were a very observant person you could tell there was an underlying air full of tension flowing around. Sakura was at her wits end with the way Sasuke was treating her and letting that idiot Karin hang on him like he belonged to her. The more she thought about her boyfriend the more irritated she became. Sighing loudly she did another run through to see if any of the party guest needed something.

xxXXxx

Kakashi walked in with Guy and Lee late on purpose he wanted Sasuke to get false hope that he wasn't going to show up. But of course he would show as if he would pass up the chance to see Sakura dressed her best and to annoy Sasuke.

The minute Kakashi stepped foot in the compound Sakura's body knew he was there. His chakra was calling to her, telling her to come to him. But she would resist she wasn't about to give in now, no matter how tempted she was.

Ino was talking to Sakura the moment Kakashi walked and she saw the subtle changes in the pinkette. Anyone else wouldn't have even paid it any mind but she wasn't just anyone, no; she was Sakura's best friend her sister of sorts. Looking towards the direction Sakura's body was turned she saw Kakashi walking in and like a light bulb everything came together. The static that was always in the Hokage's office when she would go pick up her friend for lunch, or when Sakura talked about her relationship with Sasuke like she was doubting herself. So her little friend had the hots for the Hokage; not that she could blame her, and from the look on Kakashi's face at the moment it looked like the wolf was going to devour little red. This would indeed be a good night; she couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when Sakura was taken from him and tonight of all nights. Ino despised Sasuke not for what he tried to do to Konoha but for how he treated Sakura he wasn't worthy of her Kakashi on the other hand, well even she noticed that he treated her like a Goddess. Oh yes she approved of this, she would let it go for now but later she would get everything out of Sakura!

Kakashi didn't have to look far his body instantly searched for her, his body knew automatically where she was. When he did see her he wasn't ready for every life source to be knocked out of him she looked earth shatteringly beautiful. It made his whole soul hurt.

God he had never seen her look so ravishing in his life, well maybe that one time she was walking up to him after a battle covered in her enemies blood, he had almost lost it that day seeing her like that had opened up a more primal side of him that even he didn't know he had anymore. But tonight she looked like a Goddess he would give up being Hokage if she asked, he was at her beck and call and she wasn't even aware of it but ohhh, she would find out tonight!

Ino had out done herself getting her ready for tonight she wore a blood red halter dress the back so low he swore with the tiniest pull he'd be able to touch her delicious ass, oh and he would. But that wasn't all, the front of the dress plunged down all the way to her waist where it wrapped around and tied in a bow in the back. As if the dress couldn't get any more sinful it had a slit all along her well defined leg that with every movement she made you could get a glimpse at just how well defined they truly were. He could almost feel how her legs would feel wrapped around him. He was certain the the shoes she wore were illegal, as if her legs weren't amazing on their own those made it look like they went on for days it looked like she was almost as tall as him those things had to be at least 5 inches tall, he was going to definitely enjoy that. Ino had piled her gorgeous pink hair in a tasteful updo in the shape of a flower with a few curls cupping her face Kami she was exquisite!

Unwillingly enough Kakashi took his eyes off her to looks around and observe where everyone was to put his plan in motion. Looking around he saw his idiot ex-student Sasuke talking to the sand ninja and the ever so irksome Karin hanging over him like she owned him. Kakashi would never understand why that little twit would permit Sakura out of his grasp that night looking like she did and let that little monster hang all over him, he really was in for a rude awakening.

Singling to Gai and Lee he started strutting towards Sakura not making it obvious by stopping slightly with different people that he knew. Lee went to the DJ and handed him a cd with the Hokage symbol on it, tell him to play it when he gave the signal, seeing the hokage symbol on the cd the guy simply nodded. He may have been hired by the Uchiha but even he knew Kakashi outranked him. Gai began gathering a few people in clusters subtly blocking Sasuke's path in case he wanted to head towards were Kakashi was going to be with Sakura. Being the perfect Uchiha that Sasuke said to be, he would not cause a commotion at his own party too get to them.

Ino smirked when he saw Kakashi start to walk towards Sakura she started to make her way towards Gai maybe she could help the pinkette to some extent besides she deserved to be happy more than anyone she knew.

Seeing all the pieces in place Kakashi stood right behind Sakura, his hands running slightly up her arms. Before she could move away from him he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, pulling her close he gave the signal to Lee to get the DJ to play the song.

Sakura gasps when Kakashi spun her around, of course she knew it was him her body had been on fire from the moment he started making his way towards her. She lied to herself trying to say that fire she felt was because Sasuke was in the room but she knew only one person lit that kind of fire in her.

All of sudden the cords of the song that Kakashi had played for her in his office started playing. As Kakashi pulled her closer to him everything else melted away except him, her , and the song. She was no longer irritated at Sasuke and Karin or worried about the party guest, all that made sense was that she fit perfectly in Kakashi's arms almost like she was his missing puzzle piece.

Kakashi parted her legs with his as his hand landed on the small of her back right where her dress ended, she shivered as she felt his giant hand on her bare skin and the electricity that shot through her. Kakashi started moving her in rhythm of the song as he leaned slightly towards her ear, for once she was happy she had listened to Ino and put on these death traps of shoes.

"Hello Sakura, have I told you how utterly tantalizing you look tonight? I really don't care who he is" Kakashi smirked and tilted his head towards Sasuke who still had no clue what was happening. "Tell me Sakura have you ever done something sinful before?"

Maybe it was because they everyone's attention or because of all the champagne she had drunk trying to ignore Karin and Sasuke but she felt like her blood was boiling in the most perfect way. Leaning up to Kakashi she answered his teasing tone with her own "Maybe I have maybe I haven't, but you know what Sen..si I am feeling rather sinful tonight. Why don't we do something about it?" To hell with Sasuke in that moment being held by a man who obviously wanted her for her fire she felt alive, she deserved happiness hell she wanted it, and the one could obviously give it to her was none other than Kakashi!

Finally noticing the strange song that was playing which was clearly not on his preapproved playlist, he looked for Sakura to signal her to fix this mistake. He was expecting to see her making her way to the DJ but what he saw instead sent ice up his veins. Kakashi had his Sakura in his arms and what was worse she looked perfectly content to be there. Trying not to react to everyone staring at them and him he pushed Karin off him who had a shit eating grin at what they were seeing. He tried to make his way to the dance floor to rip his would be fiancé out of Kakashi's arms but everywhere he tried to move he was trapped by a group of people. Spotting Gai, Lee, and Ino smirking at him he realized what was happening! This had been planned by that bastard Kakashi!

"My Sakura, I must say I do love the fire in your eyes. If I get you a drink and I get close to your lips and I steal a kiss," Kakashi leaned down slightly skimming his lips over hers, making her gasp for more. "Can I steal you away and seduce you in a corner." Running his hand over exposed leg, surprising her and making her grasp onto the back of his jacket. "Will you allow me to measure just how truly sensitive you are Sakura! I have an idea Sakura how about if you and I, me and you dance Bachata and then me and you, you and I end up in bed?"

No longer caring about anything other than the man in front of him Sakura pulled Kakashi towards her and gave him the most Earth Shattering kiss he had ever experienced he was sure Obito and Rin felt it in their graves.

Seeing them kiss like no one was in the room had Sasuke growling with anger, he would kill Kakashi! Pushing his way through people Naruto stepped in front of him, growling again Sasuke told him, "Get out of my way dobe, I have to kill our dear Hokage!"

Sighing Naruto simply shook his head, "I may not have any idea what's going on right now with Kakashi and Sakura I know I have never seen her that happy with you before, and I know you two better than anyone. I told you to open your eyes and to see Sakura as everyone else saw her, but you didn't listen to me. By the looks of it Kakashi is not going to make the same mistake as you. I'm only going to tell you once let them go teme."

"And if I don't, will you try and stop me?" Sasuke kept taking steps towards the couple on the dance floor.

"Maybe, but you also just said you were going to murder our Hokage in a party full of the world's strongest ninja's that are either undyingly loyal to Kakashi or Sakura. Do you honestly think even you can go up against me, all of Sakura's friends and the Anbu, and all of the other ninja's who would die protecting them?" Naruto put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder he knew that in his own twisted way Sasuke did love Sakura he just wasn't right for her.

Pulling away from each other Kakashi finally came back to reality hearing a few whistles and a growl that sounded like I came from a certain Uchiha. "Listen here Sakura I want you and by the look of things you want me too, but I need you to understand that if you leave with me tonight it's not just one night. I don't plan on ever letting you go, I don't want just one night or a few months I want forever! I need to know if you're in for the long haul and if you think you can be happy with me because I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy!"

Sasuke knew he was without an option, shrugging Naruto's hand from his shoulder he walked away from the couple realizing that he had lost the one truly good thing in his life. Crushing the ring he had in his pocket he was going to use to propose to Sakura, he wanted no mementoes of what could have been.

Hearing those words from a man like Kakashi made her stop and what was better she knew he meant every word. Tearing up grabbed Kakashi's hand and said, "Perfect cause I want forever too, let's get out of here Kakashi, you promised me a more private dance tonight!"

With a quick wave to those who had helped him tonight, Kakashi walked out with the only person in the world who could truly make him happy forever!

 **A/N: I do apologize for any grammatical errors there might be. I have worked on the one-shot for the longest time ever; it's for a special someone. I absolutely adore this story and hold it very close to my heart, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews they inspire me to keep writing.** **Have a great day Kisses xoxo!**


End file.
